Building The Gallows
Page One Biggumbo :At the sight of the wood bundles in the castle, it will be no easy task to build the gallows alone, but it needs to be done. This will be a fine task at hand to build. I build this with great pride for it's needed usage. :lays out the building plans and begins measuring wood and starts to build the foundation of the gallows, checks to make sure supplies of hammer, axes, and rope are here. All looks good and ready to proceed. :picking up the axe I realized that I may need some help. Lordmar :"Good morning friend," I say to Bigg as I slap him on the back "it appears as though you are about to construct something here." As I begin to overlook some parchment sprawled out before him, "Oh, building some gallows are we? I cannot imagine what we would need them here in Beeston for, but no less my friend it is an undertaking that shall require more than the might of one. I would be honored if you would allow me to assist you in it's construction, and shall not take a no for an answer." I pick up and axe, "What will ye have me do?" Biggumbo :I belly laugh at Lordmars comments. It is always good to see you Lordmar, Aye, I am building gallows, may come in handy some day most castles usually have one of these or some other device. :You could help me by chopping some of that wood there helping make some planks and setting the gallows on a solid ground for a strong and sturdy base. Lordmar :I remove my shirt and hang it on a tree to keep it clean and begin with the task that Biggumbo hath set before me. I put the effort into the making of the planks working up a thirst, :"It sure would be nice if one of these maidens passing by were to fetch us some water, or maybe an ale!" Tiffanyotf :Walks over to where Lord and Big are starting to construct something. "Good day boys, what is it." she then looks at the plans laid out. "Ahh, gallows? Well I might not be what you are looking for to help, but I shall do my best if you will let me work with you." She smiles hoping the answer will be yes. Lordmar :"Ah Tiffany, what would truely be a real help would be some cool water or maybe even some ale if you would be so kind we would be most grateful" as I smile at her. Tiffanyotf :Laughing she says "Although I think I can do slightly more than that, I will get what you ask for. But I feel I might be of more use other ways, but I am not sure." :She then runs off, fetching some ale and water. Lelafirebird :matt has been watching the going on and finds me in the back of the tavern. he then explains to me what is going on and wants to help. :i look out the front door and a idea comes to mind. :telling matt to grab the keg stand and bring it to the work area. he quickly leaves with the stand and i return to the back to retrieve one of gam's many kegs we store. :pushing through the front door and into the street,. biggie helps to hoist the heavy keg of ale onto the stand as i get the tap. :splended work Sir Big, your work will not go without drink. but i have work to do and will return later. :as i leave matt asks if he can watch after he cleans out the back room. :you can return with me. and with that we return to working the tavern. Padraig :"Hello Gentlemen." I saunter over to where Lord and Bigg are hard at work constructing… something. A gallows I have heard, though I struggle to imagine anyone I have met in this fine town deserving such a fate. :"I realize that I am something of a weakling compared to the two of you – a tinker and now a wheat farmer – never a carpenter, but perhaps I could give you a hand? I'll strive not to hit meself or either of you with a hammer." I grin at these two – fine men who have been good to me since first I arrived in Beeston – I am more than willing to work with good will beside them. :I glance around and see that someone from the Firebird has brought out a keg of ale for the workers. I shudder – perhaps not quite time for hair of the dog just yet. Biggumbo :After chopping at a piece of wood I look up and notice Lela heading towards us with fine beverage in hand, with little matt in tow. :Hey thank you Lela for the ale here lets put that under the tree to help keep it a bit cool noticing that there is a large stone under the tree with a somewhat flat surface to put the keg stand on. So we have plenty of room to put our glass under the keg for ale. Noticing we don't have any tankards. :There much better, Hey Tiff, company is always welcomed around here. If you would like to stay and converse and hand us tools would be most welcomed to do so Tiff your first task is to go back and fetch us a few tools, being tankards from the pub. Not all but a few will do fine. :I notice as Pad staggers up to us and greets us after a good night of ale with Helius around. Greetings! I said really loud as he squinced his eyes at the sound, I laugh. :Pad since you had such a long night drinking ale with Helius he'll sneak them up on you and he's good at it, here you guard the ale and if you could fetch a pale of water as well would be nice. Company is always welcomed :I go back to working on the pole with the axe makning the end pointy to drive into the ground for a support base. I also look over at Lordmar as he is about finished with his as well. Lelafirebird :we re-enter the firebird tavern to notice the 6 tankards still setting on the bar. I turn to matt and ask "Matt please bring these to Biggie for me, but dont be long as I want to finish here and make some cookies for the helpers". :Matt retrieves the tankards and runs out the door to find Biggie. Lordmar :"I'm sorry Tiffany I did not mean it that way, but the early morning sun is hot and I was on my way to the Firebird for my morning drink when I first saw Bigg here. I had decided to forgo the drink then but need I say, that ale is calling me name and it's getting loud." I said to her with a chuckle. "Ah, never mind I call out to her as she leaves, Lela in comming to save the day!" :As Lela leaves Padraig arrives and I can't help but to laugh at him as Bigg makes his head throb one more time with his booming voice. "Oh Pad, hair of the dog is exactly what you need in fact two would be just splendid if we had something to put it in!" Jrtd :On my way to the market, I spied the construction job just before they started. Seeing something missing, I continue on my way and return shortly. "Good morning, ladies and gents!" I shout to the small crowd. I see Pad grimace. Opps, better not do that again, I think with a chuckle. I go over to Bigg and ask him if he forgot something. Getting a puzzled look, I hand him the handful of nails I picked up in the market. "You can't use a hammer without nails," I say with laugh. Tiffanyotf :Ends up standing around handing tools to Biggumbo and Lordmar and handing them ale when called for. :She gossips with the passing people, telling them what's getting constructed. Scarletrose031 :Standing in the distance she watches silently. Her eyes are sad, unshed tears clinging to her lashes. Suddenly cold, she shivers and rubs at her arms. Turning she walks slowly back through town, her expression troubled. Page Two Padraig :Watching the boyos work from the safety of my perch near the keg, I squint to attempt to keep me brains in me head. Laughing at their antics and idle conversation I allow my eyes to scan lazily over the area. Catching sight of Scarlet walking away, my laughter fades. She looks most distressed. :Before I can think better of it I haul myself to my feet and run after her. :"Scarlet, hail and well met milady." I refrain from touching her as she looks most fragile, though I would hug her in comfort if I thought she would accept it. "You seem – distressed. What can I do to drive this sorrow from you? Shall I call Lord over for you or is there some small service I can perform for you?" I try to convey with my eyes the good will and affection I hold for her. :"I am ever your faithful servant, please… let me help." Docinfrance :I stand watching, hidden in the shadow of the great yew tree. Biggie, up to his old interferring tricks again. I see this time at least he's building something useful, and only hope he goes so far as to test it--on himself. For that, I would surely contribute the rope. Scarletrose031 :Turning at the sound of Pads voice, her own barely above a whisper..What do you imagine happens to the soul of those who die there? Her eyes take on a distant look, and she murmurs softly..Are they given a second chance in another life? Although she is looking at him, her eyes seem to be seeing something from a different time...and she shudders again, her eyes filled with pain. Padraig :"Milady…" I hesitate before gently touching her shoulder to bring her back to me. "I know not what lies beyond the grave, never having been there myself and hoping not to for a good many years. Nor does anyone, despite what the priests say." I catch her eyes with my own, willing her to hear what I say. :"Though I know not what lies in that undiscovered country… let the ones we hold dear live on in our memories of love and laughter; and those who bring us pain be forgotten. I can hope for no better life after death than to be remembered by one such as you, nor greater shame than to be forgotten." Lordmar :Stopping for another ale as the sweat beads upon my brow and rolls down my cheek, I ask Tiffany for another drink. I stand there talking to here for a moment and when I take a sip, I notice Scarlet and Padraig talking down the street. I finish the ale and resume my tasks that Biggumbo keeps placing before me. Lelafirebird :having watched scarlet from the window I think its time for me to say something to her. As I walk up the street to where she stands talking to padraig, i gently take her hand and lead her away from the shadow of the gallows. :we walk down by the river talking softly just between us. i now her pain and what she feels is going to be tough, but with ever love and the love of her friends she will be able to get past this dark cload as it to will pass. Jrtd :Seeing Scarlet troubled, I take a step toward her but stop when I see Pad hurry over to her. Don't want to overwhelm her, so I'll just stay over here, I think just a touch wistfully. I glance at Lord and see him hard at work following Bigg's instructions. I wonder what pains Scarlet so, but here comes Lela with the most consoling look on her face that I've ever seen. :Just beyond Lord, I spy Doc with an extremely dark scowl on her face. I'd hate to be the target of that fury. Following her gaze, I see said target. Oh Bigg, what've you done now? :For now, I'll watch the ale for Pad and talk a bit with Tiff. Padraig :I watch as Lela leads Scarlet away. I am disappointed that I could not help, but glad to know that there is someone who she trusts who can be there for her. Turning to look upon the work being done, I think that it is indeed a ghastly thing… this planning for the end of a life. Little brings as many strong emotions to the surface for we human beings than endings; death being the most final and irreversible. :Sighing, I begin to trudge back to my post at the ale keg, seeing that Jrtd has been guarding it in my absence. Perhaps it is time for just a wee pint. Docinfrance :I see there's a crowd starting to gather, and I'm not feeling up to crowds. I slip back behind my tree and slink off to the Firebird, where I find Lela and Scarlet in a tete a tete. :Interupting, I kindly ask Lela for one of her famous herbal teas, needind a little something to calm the nerves and warm my hands, and settle in next to the fire... Lelafirebird :seeing the stress in doc face i become very concerned. i bring doc her tea and ask if i can sit with her. :i have had my share of bad things happen to me, and want very much to help my friend through this troubled time. :i look to matt and ask him to please watch the bar while i talk to doc. Scarletrose031 :Taking Lela's hand she lets herself be led toward the Firebird Tavern. Thankful for all the noise and laughter inside she slides onto a stool at the bar, and watches Lela talk with Doc. Unbidden, memories flash before her dark and unwelcome. She shudders again then drains her mug, determined to bury the past...or at least drown it. Lelafirebird :this can not be, i call scarlet over to where doc and i sit. i will not let 2 of my friend be saddened by events they can not control. offering myself as a sounding board for two people i have come to know and trust it saddens me to see them so blue. :i ask matt to give us some time alone just us to talk, matt brings some cake for us to eat. offering it to my friends i smile and say "this is my first attempt at cooking a cake it looks a little funny to me but ithinkit tastes ok". :yes the times are dark and forboding but i will like to see the happiness return to my to friends that once brightened my days when i was down. this i will do if it takes all my will to do so. :placing another log on the fire we talk softly so others cant hear. Docinfrance :"Not bad for a first try Lela. I'm impressed," I say, wiping cake crumbs from my lips. I see by her smile I've said the right thing. I notice Scarlet is now serving herself from the keg before taking a seat next to me. :"Sorry about my dark mood. It's just that Big has really stepped over the line this time. I can't stand how he plays the high and mighty, He Who Knows best when he hasn't even a clue. All my live I've been over protected, usually by those with something to gain. When my wather was killed trying to protect me, well, I had to leave. And here I am again, subjected to everyone else's feelings about what's right for me." I sip my tea, watching Lela reflecting before I continue. :"I swear to you Lela, I'll not sit idly by and let others ruin my life for me again. I had honestly thought I'd found a home here, a REAL home, where I could finally take advantage of this freedom and independence that's cost me so much. But I think I'd do better elsewhere. Even here," I say, glancing around the tavern where I have so many fond memories, "even this place is already becoming a nightmare for me." :I see a bit of recongition in Scarlet's eyes, and wonder where her thoughts are leading her... Lelafirebird :Doc, you are one thee most amazing people I have ever met. More independent then I and that says a lot. Beeston surely would be missing out on a lot if you were to leave. You will always be welcome here and hand an honored seat by the fire. :I will not beg you to stay as it makes me think about how I ran away from Chester town. Do I think biggie went too far, yes but did he really care about you in a misguided way I believe so. :Taking doc’s hand I look her in the eyes and ask “do you have it in your heart to be bitter and mean forever, or some how some way is there hope for all of us to enjoy your presence in our lives. Because truth be told I have enjoyed ever time you have crossed the doorway to the firebird”. :Looking at scarlet I say “scarlet those words are meant for you as well.” :Finding myself all choked up I take my mug and drink. Docinfrance :"Bitter? Aye, that I can be. But mean? Oh Lela, I haven't gotten that far...yet. Don't think I have enough pieces of my heart left. Page Three Scarletrose031 :she remains silent draining the ale quickly, then getting another. Watching Lela talk with Doc she wonders that Lela could say she was bitter or mean. Had she become bitter? She thought not. She picked up the cake to only put it down again, she didnt have the stomach for it. Then sighing got up to take a bottle from behind the bar. Holding it up so Lela could see, she then dropped the coin for the bottle on the bar. Tucking it under her arm she headed down to the river. Mean? Had Lela truly called her that? She laughed harshly shaking her head, tipping the bottle and drinking from it. Aye, Lela could not understand. Her heart ached with the secrets she had guarded for so long..the gallows seemed to mock her silence, and she began to sob. Lordmar :I had saw Scarlet and Lela enter the Firebird awhile ago and now I see Scarlet leaving alone tipping a bottle to drink. Even though she was off in a distance I know her better than anybody in town and I could tell that something was bothering her. I had dropped my axe, "Bigg, I'll be back later!" I retrieve my shirt put it on and I began running to catch up to her. :When I had finaly caught up to her she was crying rather hard and drinking heavily from that bottle she carried. When I was a few feet behind her I spoke her name she stopped but did not turn to face me. I placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her toward me and pulled her to me and embraced her. I had not spoken another word and just held her tightly and let her cry on my chest. Lelafirebird :now truely lost and wishing she could be in two places at once. lela turns to doc for wisdom that she cant find herself but knows deep down inside doc it exsists. :doc i worry about scarlet and for you as well. i have caried so much hurt from chester that i am striving to help others not to feel the hurt i did. am i wrong for trying so hard. :as she watches scarlet leave her heart is torn in two now she knows what it was that drove her from chester and how to fix it. :doc i have gone to far by miss speeking, in trying to help you and trying to help scarlet i think she didnt hear the part of how much we all care. now my heart is very troubled and need to walk to find the lost pieces of my own life and reassemble them for this is the only way i can be whole. :i have come to be great friends with you both and only wish the best for both of you. :right now i need to get fresh air and find room to breath i would enjoy your company as i try to find scarlet and work together to fix the tears in the fabric we call life. Docinfrance :"Don't worry Lela, I'll have a word with her. I've got a couple of things I need to do anyway." :I walk out the door and find an old basket discarded by the road. It's perfect for the plan I have. :I set about gathering some of the hemp that grows in odd patches around the village figuring it would be easy enough to twist into rope. After a few minutes I come upon Scarlet and Lordmar. :Lord and I make eye-contact and exchange a bit of silent wisdom. He leans in and kisses Scarlet gently before taking his leave. Somethings are best left between sisters, and wise is the man who knows when. :I approach Scarlet quietly. "He's a good man, your Lord. I doubt he'll ever cause you half the trouble I find myself in," I say to her, trying to force a smile to my lips. :Scarlet looks up at me, her tears having lined her face. T'is is a look of pain I know all too well. I take her hand, "Tell me child, what it is that hurts you so." Biggumbo :I drop my axe as I notice Doc chopping away at my hemp. I put my axe down and head over to where Scarlet, Lordmar and Doc are and I am a bit distraught. I take :Hey Doc you ruined my hemp....all the way from a land called Turkey....Eh well this stuff grows fast and it is good for a lot of stuff. Well there looks like you have enought for a rope I may need to use that some time here in the future. I look at Doc and give her a smile I know what she's thinking..... :Then I head back to the gallows to make sure the wood is together for the floor, then we must make the hanging beems. I look around and Lordmar is gone, he was just draining the barrel of ale. Hahaha Maybe Helius will come along and help drain that little barrel. Helius :Now entirely by chance as it happened to pass, Helius had needed to go into town for a most important errand that morning, (to retrieve Antares from the "bowmen" impound) and was riding Rigel (his secondary steed). :As he rounded the corner of the main street he saw all his friends in what seemed to be occupying themselves on a construction of some sort... :Although he saw them with hammers and axes in hand (or standing next to one) he could not hear any hammering nor see much work being down... :As he approached even closer ...his sharp senses, as always on alert, perceived immediately the reason for this fact... :Helius spurred on Rigel to enter into a trot ...as he chuckled, if ever he had a pinch of doubt to Jahs love for the faithful, it was stricken from his thoughts now.... tis not every day you see these occurrences... first the news at the "bowmen Station" now this ? :both in the same day? Jah is surely smiling on us... :And there she was... as beautiful and radiant as ever could be ... standing in the shade warding off the harsh rays of the sun that assaulted the curves of her body...curves that would drive a man to insanity and back just to touch with his lips for a mere instant. : -Helius' heart thumped faster- the blood racing through his veins he could feel the jitters in his stomach as if he was still a lad dabbing in his first love... :Rigel felt his masters haste as the reins grew tight- neighing as he fastened his pace- all was quiet-the world oblivious to them- :And there she was ....a beacon of hope ... an angel of mercy sent by almighty Jah himself...to shine a path in the darkness of this labyrinth we call life... :a Keg of ale .... Lordmar :"Hail Master Helius," I called out to him as he began to climb off a strange steed. "You're just a wee bit late my friend for we've nearly drank of this here keg already and the sun is almost at it's high point. This day is nearly over and you've just arrived, and you call yourself a drunkey!" I laughed as I handed my friend a tankard of ale, "So are ye here to help with the construction of this here fine gallow? Now where did I put my axe, hey Bigg" I hollard "have you seen my axe?" Jrtd :I must have dozed off or something, for I awake to find the sun lower in the sky, Lord talking to Helius with a tankard of ale, and the keg I should have been guarding standing nearly empty between them. Oh well, if anyone mind's I'll just point at Lord, I'm sure they'll understand, I think with a chuckle. :I dimly remember seeing Pad return, soon followed by Scarlet cuting across the clearing from the direction of the Firebird, and then of Lord hurrying after her. Appearently, she's fine, judging by Lord's loud and exuberant greeting to Helius. Or is that only the drink, I wonder with a half smile and half grimace. :I go over to the tools and pick up a hammer and start to work on nailing some boards together. Is it just me or are there few people actually working right now? Helius :Helius takes the tankard from his good friend :Sir Lordmar how are thee ? he manages to say before gulping down the ale to the very last drop... :Are we sure there be none left? he rubs on the keg with his hand then knocks on it 2 times placing his left ear against her :hhhmmmmm :slowly but gently he lifts the keg ever so slightly off the ground .... :and gives it one shake,he puts it down again with such softness that it makes no sound as it rest on the ground... :Ahh But lordmar ...he turns to his friend smiling triunphantly....I do believe if my hearing does :not deceive me there be four and half mugs still in this here beauty. :Though late I be... there is still some to be shared. :Eyeing past lordmar he concentrates on the construction in place... :Gallows you say? hmmmm as he unbuckles his swords ... well it seems dear friend it looks as if you are in need of help.May i ask for whose execution are we labouring this :here fine building? as he takes his shirt off and looks for a hammer... Lelafirebird :Now for some time I have been watching through the tavern windows waiting for my gift to be drained. Suddenly Helius appears from down the road on his other horse which seems odd to me. Maybe its time to retrieve the keg and invite who’s left to the tavern for a night cap for all the hard work that has been done. As I exit the door I watch as Helius lowers the keg hmmmm. :I stand and wait to see what will happen. Some talking then Helius removes his shirt mmmmm yummy. :I make my way across the street to retrieve the keg only to be stopped by lord who insists that there is more left. Now with Lords help we empty what’s left so I can store the empty back in the tavern so I can receive the next shipment from Gam. :So now as the men watch from their vantage points. Matt runs over to help and we roll the keg back to the tavern Scarletrose031 :Cradled within Lordmar's arms, she cries softly her sobs muffled against his chest. Finding comfort within his arms her sobs subside, and only the occasional tear escapes. Her eyes meet his as he puts her away from him, kissing her gently. There is no need for words between them, his love being enough. She watches as he returns to the others, then turns back to Doc. " Aye, Lord is a good man. The likes of which I couldnt find better." Wiping at her face, she gives Doc a watery smile. Though you are as a sister to me, this is a burden for me alone. Hugging Doc to her then kissing her cheek, she turns as to leave. Turning back she smiles sadly her sorrow reflected in her eyes, but determination showing in the proud angle of her chin. For a moment if one had looked closely they may have seen that in that instant she had made a decision, one that would bring changes in her life...changes she had vowed before she would never make. Lordmar :"Ah Mast... Sir Helius, this here construstion is for nobody as of yet, but it is merely ment as a deterent to the life of crime in our fair city. We must be prepared if the need arises, and those whom do not wish suffer thier fate climbing these here stairs had just better stay clear of Beeston." I say unto him with at pat upon his back, I remove my shirt again and place it back where it was just before I chased down my love. :"My friend, your help is always appreciated and I'm sure Bigg would agree with me. If ye be looking for some tools he has em scattered about." I find my axe and return to working on my planks and tan. Biggumbo :Bigg is on a break in the bushes turns and heads back to where Lordmar is and begins to watch as Lordmar finishes off the last plank. Tis dusk, a time to go home and get some rest. A couple more days and the gallows shall be finished. Bigg thinks this is interesting seeing some of the townsfolk come together and build something. :Bigg has a thought and chuckles. The thought of a grand banquet hall, for a great big party for the people of Beeston to come together as a whole and drink and be merry! Docinfrance :On hearing Helius' question, and seeing that Bigg has taken to the bushes for a constitutional, I wander over, hoping to get at least the half mug of the rations left in the keg. I carry my basket over my arm, the rope I have pieced together now stretched and well oiled. :"Good day to you all," I greet my friends. I pull the rope out and lay it on the platform, coiling it in a neat round. :"And yes Helius, while the gallows was not intended for any one person, I should not be surprised if some of us are not grateful for its sudden appearance", I whisper, glancing over my shoulder at the noises in the bushes. :"That is, of course, if the ole liquid poopy doesn't do him in first..." :I cackle, and wander off towards home, where the air has a fresher smell to it. Beneldorla :A smile dawns on her face as she turns the last curve of the road and has Beeston’s heart in sight. :-Home... She sighs out with a dry voice. :-Finally home again. :Ignoring her aching feet, she takes on a merry pace towards the town’s center. Category:Histories